Te vuelvo a ver
by misify-SEDDIE4EVER
Summary: Sam es feliz junto a su mejor amiga Cat y su novio Josh pero alguien volvera para arruinarle la vida o eso cree ella (pesima para los summarys lo se)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTOY NERVIOSA! ES MI PRIMER FIC :( LA HISTORIA SE CUENTA JUSTO 5 MESES DESPUES DE igoodbye, NOS VEMOS ABAJO :):):).**

-Buenos dias Cat-dice Sam medio adormilada a Cat.

-Holis!-dice Cat con tono de niña buena.

-ESO ES BACON!-grita Sam.

-Sii-le contesta-¿cuando te viene a recoger Josh?-le pregunta.

A Sam no le dio tiempo a contestar que en eso suena el timbre y Sam va a abrir.

-Hola Josh-le dice Sam.

-Hola Sammy-le contesta Josh y le da un beso.

-¿Que haces todavia en pijama?-le pregunta Josh riendose-Habiamos quedado ahora- le afirma a Sam.

-Ya perdona se me olvido y me dormi lo siento- le dice a su novio poniendo ojitos tristes.

-No pasa nada ve a arreglarte-Le dice.

Mientras Sam se vestia Josh se quedaba hablando con Cat, en eso sale Sam con uno vaqueros y una camiseta de encaje azul.

-Que guapa nos, ¿vamos?-le dice apurado.

-Sii vale- le contesta Sam a Josh.

Se fueron al centro de la ciudad para que Sam haga turismo que no lo pudo hacer en esos 5 meses. Mientras Josh iba a comprar uno souvernirs Sam se quedo fuera esperando a Josh mientras estaba con el movil. Y en eso pasa un chico que se choca con Sam.

-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO INBECIL!-le grita Sam muy enfadada mientras recogia el movil.

-¡Casi lo rompes!-le decia mientras se levantaba y lo miraba a la cara.

-¿Que haces tu aqui?-le pregunta Sam en shock.

**CHAN CHAN QUIEN SERA SERA (TODOS FIJO QUE LO SABEIS JEJEJE) DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTO O NO YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ES PARA INTRODUCIRNOS EN LA HISTORIA Y CONOCER SUS PERSONAJES HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITUL:):):)XDXDXDXD**


	2. ¿Que haces tu aqui?

**HOLA HOLA E VUELTO CON MAS SEDDIE QUIEN SERA ESE CHICO MISTERIOSO BUENO AQUI OS DEJO EL CAPITULO :):):) XDXD**

S:¿Que haces tu aqui?-le pregunta en shock.

CHMISTERIOSO: Hola Sam-le dice.

S: Hola Freddie-le dice.

F:¿Que haces aqui?-le pregunta.

POV SAM:

No me lo puedo creer que hace este aqui y encima me pregunta que hago yo aqui es inbecil yo fui la que lo paso mal con nuestra roptura.

S: ¿Que hago yo aqui?-le dice indignada.

S: Sabes que me fui justo cuando se fue Carly lo puse en twitter.-le dice en tono enfadado.

F: Tranquila-lo interrumpe Josh que justo sale de la tienda con una bolsa en la que van lo souvenirs.

J: Sam ¿quien es el?-le pregunta

S: El es un amigo de cuando estaba en Seattle y hacia ICarly conmigo y Carly.-le contesta enfadada

F: ¿Y el es...?-le pregunta a Sam.

J: Su novio-le dice a Freddie con tono de celoso

F: A vale-le contesta como rindiendose.

S: Bueno mejor nos vamos que a lo mejor Cat estara preocupada que nos retrasamos 1 hora-lo dice para librarse de ese momento incomodo.

Sam y Josh se fueron sin decir palabra alguna hasta llegar a casa y dejar a Sam con Cat.

S: Adios-le da un beso

J: Adios guapa no me gusta enfadarme contigo-le dice con tono cariñoso.

S: Ni a mi-le dice cariñosa se da un beso

En eso aparece Cat vestida de conejo.

C: Holis- le dice a Sam y a Josh-Ohh que mientras se pone a saltar.

S: Hola Cat ¿que haces vestida de conejo?-le pregunta.

C: Tuve un pequeñito problema con la lavadora puse toda la ropa dentro y exploto jijijiji-dice con tono de risita.

SyJ:¿Que?- preguntan asustados

Sam y Josh entraron a casa y hay un monton de agua tirada en la casa pero no para inundarla.

S: oh Dios! mi casa-dice casi llorando.

CyS: ¿Y ahora que aremos?-dicen las 2 a la vez.

**HOLA HOLA LES ENCANTO LES GUSTO NO LES GUSTO LO ODIARON DEJARME SUS REVEIWS POR FAVOR HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ADIOS ADIOS :):):):) XDXDXD**


	3. Tu otra vez

**HOLA HOLA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A EVA-SEDDIEPORSIEMPREPOR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP.**

SyC: ¿Y ahora que aremos?-dicen preocupadas.

C: Lo siento Sam-dice triste.

S: Te voy a matar-dice apretando los puños.

J: Tranquila Sam podeis venir a mi casa hasta que este...seca-dice medio riendose.

S: Vale gracias-dice rendida-Y sigo sin saber porque sigues vestida de conejo-pregunta Sam intrigada.

C: A pues como meti toda la ropa en la lavadora y exploto pues no tenia ropa para ponerme-dice con cara de dulzura.

S: Y mi ropa podias ponerte algo mio...metistes lo mio tambien no?

C: Si-dice con miedo por la reaccion de Sam.

S: Puedo matarla?-le pregunta Josh.

J: Si-le contesta.

Sam se intenta tirar encima de Cat pero Cat sale corriendo y estan asi unos 5 minutos hasta que Josh las detiene.

J: Chicas ya esta parar-dice separandolas.

J: Vamos a casa-dice agarrando a Sam de la cintura y Cat acompañandolos.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se levanto pronto se vistio y se fue para el centro comercial a comprar ropa.

POV SAM

No me puedo creer tener que levantarme pronto para ir al centro comercial por culpa de Cat a quien se le ocurre poner toda la ropa dentro de la lavadora y encima la mia tambien es que a quien se le ocurre dejarla sola en el fondo es mi culpa hay dios Cat.

F: Hola-le dice a Sam.

S: ¿Freddie? hola-le dice nerviosa.

F: ¿Que tal?-le pregunta.

S: Bien-le contesta

F: De verdad-le dice convencido de que le pasa algo.

S: No no me pasa nada-le dice incomoda.

F: ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿no te compromete en nada verdad?-le dice nervioso por la reaccion de Sam.

S: ¿Que? ¿como que te compromete?-dice imitando a Freddie-yo estaba feliz con mi novio y mi nueva mejor amiga Cat porque no te vuelves a Seattle o a Italia con Carly ya de paso. Yo estaba feliz hasta que aparecistes a atormentarme.

F: Bien Sam si ya te olvidastes de Carly y de mi vamos bien 5 años de vida olvidados genial por unos 5 meses de nada ya te olvidastes yo te quise me enamore de ti-en ese momento justo aparece Josh.

J: ¿Que ha dicho Sam?-dijo Josh celoso.

**HOLA HOLA QUE OS HA GUSTADO? SOBRE TODO A TI EVA-SEDDIEPORSIEMPRE DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PORFIS BESOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. CHAO CHAO.**


	4. No se que hacer

**HOLA HOLA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SOBRE TODO A TI EVA-SEDDIEPORSIEMPRE BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAP. ICARLY NI VICTORIOUS ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y DE DAN (GRAN HOMBRE).**

-¿Que ha dicho Sam?-dijo Josh celoso,

- Hay dios lo que me faltaba-susurro Sam -Freddie fue mi novio cuando estaba en Seattle y ya esta tranquilizate-dijo nerviosa.

- Osea este tio fue tu novio hace ¿5 meses? y ahora esta aqui hablando contigo o mejor dicho gritando que estuvo enamorado de ti y te quiso-dijo Josh muy celoso.

- Exactamente-dijo Freddie riendose.

- No no es lo que piensas Josh-dijo Sam preocupada.

- Me voy de aqui-dijo Josh enfadado.

- JOSH! VEN AQUI!-dijo Sam triste y enfadada con Freddie.

- Lo siento-dijo Freddie apunto de reirse y asustado.

- Dejame tranquila ¿vale?-dijo Sam apunto de llorar.

- SAM! LO SIENTO!-grito Freddie-mierda-susurro.

POV FREDDIE

Soy un poco idiota que digo un poco soy el mayor idiota de Los Angeles y de todo Estados Unidos no se que me pasa desde que vi a Sam me siento raro no estoy enamorado de ella pero no se que me pasa es extraño y encima la hago llorar por mi culpa y encima aparece el idiota de su novio a montar una escena en pleno centro comercial normal que se enfadara no le falta detalle lleva una semana.

FIN POV FREDDIE

POV SAM

Lo que me faltaba un ex-novio y mi novio y yo en el centro era una escena muy comica para los que miraban porque para mi no para Freddie si que fue graciosa no le faltaba detalle y desde que llego me empezaron a pasar cosas mas raras que mal lo he pasado esta semana y solo vamos a miercoles aparece Freddie mi casa se inunda y mi novio se cela y se enfada es una mirda todo.

FIN POV SAM

Sam va directa a casa de Josh para darle explicaciones aunque segun Sam no se las merece pero no quiere empeorar las cosas de lo que ya estan.

- Josh!-grito Sam.

- ¡¿Que?!-le grito Josh.

- No me grites ¿vale?-le regaño Sam -dejame explicarte lo que paso-intento decirle pero la corto.

- Sam no quiero que me expliques nada ese tio-lo corto Sam.

- Ese tio se llama Freddie-le dijo Sam en tono enfadado.

- ¿Para que lo defiendes?-la interroga.

- Que mas da eso-se escaqueo.

Justo en ese momento entra Cat.

- Holis-dice Cat.

- Hola ¿no ibas a la peluqueria?-le pregunta Sam.

- A es verdad!-se acordo Cat-chao-se despide.

- Adios-se despiden Josh y Sam.

- E estado pensando en que esto no funciona y que deberiamos cortar-dice Josh triste.

-¿Que?-dice a punto de llorar-no dejame explicarte por favor Josh! ESCUCHAME!.

- No Sam se acabo lo siento-dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No me puedo creer que estes terminando conmigo por tus estupidos celos-dice enfadada.

- ¿Estupidos? ver como miras a ese Freddie y ese Freddie te mira a ti delante de tu novio te parece estupido-le dice Josh.

- Si porque yo no miro a Freddie como tu dices y el no me mira a mi como tu dices eso te lo estan diciendo tus capullos celos-dice enfadada.

- Chao Sam-dice Josh triste.

- ¿Me vas a echar a mi y a Cat?- dice asustada.

- No a Cat a ti si lo siento-dice con miedo.

- ¿Enserio? ¡¿PORQUE?! ME VAS A ECHAR ASI! DONDE VIVIRE?!-dice con cara de odio y enfado.

- No se-dice sin mostrar reaccion alguna.

- Vale chao-dice enfadada.

Mas tarde aparece Cat en la casa de Josh despues de ir a comprar ropa.

- Holis ¿donde esta Sam?-dice dudosa.

- Se fue-dice Josh.

- ¿A donde?-pregunta Cat.

- La eche de casa y terminamos-dice nervioso.

- ¿Porque terminasteis? y la echastes eso no me parece bien ¿y a mi me echastes?-pregunta asustada.

- No a ti no y terminamos porque aparecio un ex suyo y el esta enamorado de ella y ella tambien aunque no lo acepte-dice gruñendo.

- Ese ex ¿es el que hacia ICarly con ella y Carly?-pregunta interesada.

- Si-dice con odio.

POV SAM

No me puedo creer que me halla echado es un inbecil no se como pude pasar 5 meses de mi vida con el y Cat ella se quedara con el aunque diga que no la obligare a quedarse con el no voy a dejar que por nuestros problemas ella se quede sola hay dios quiero llorar aqui en plena calle.

FIN POV SAM

Sam se sento en las escaleras de un portal y se puso a llorar y derrepente aparecio alguien.

- ¿Que quieres?-pregunta.

- ¿Que te pasa?-pregunta intrigado-

-No se que hacer-dice llorando.

**HOLA HOLA ESTE ES MAS LARGO EHH ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE QUIEN SE HAVRA ACERCADO A SAM? DONDE VIVIRA SAM? CAT SE QUEDARA EN LA CASA? JOSH ES UN INBECIL? QUE PASARA EN ELSIGUENTE CAP LO VERAS REVIEWS REVIEWS PORFIS:):):)XDXDXD**


	5. Vive conmigo

**HOLA HOLA MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS AQUI OS DEJO EL CAP. BESOS.**

-No se que hacer-dice casi llorando.

-¿Porque que pasa?-pregunta Freddie.

-Cortamos y me echo de su casa-dice Sam nerviosa.

-¿Terminasteis Josh y tu? ¿Y te echo? ¿y donde viviras?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Si terminamos si me echo y no se donde vivire-dice enfadada.

-Vale tranquila que yo no tengo la culpa-dice sorprendido.

-¿Donde dormiras hoy?-dice preocupado.

-Te estoy diciendo que no se-dice triste y harta.

-¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres algo o limpien tu casa?-dice Freddie nervioso.

-¿En serio?-dice sorprendida.

-Si-dice convencido.

-Sera solo unas 2 semanas o menos-dice alegre.

-Vale vamos a acerte una copia de las llaves ¿y tienes ropa?-dice curioso.

-No no tengo ropa-dice extrañada.

-Vale ahora te enseño donde esta mi casa y despues vas a comprar ropa-dice convencido.

-Vale gracias-dice alegre.

-Venga es por aqui-dice Freddie.

Despues llegan a un apartamento de un edificio en el centro de Los Angeles Freddie le enseño la casa a Sam su habitacion la de el y despues Sam se fue a comprar con Cat al centro comercial mientras Freddie fue a hacer la copia de las llaves.

-Cat te vas a quedar en casa de Josh no voy a permitir que por nuestros problemas tu te tengas que ir de la casa de Josh ¿lo entiendes vale?-dice Sam convencida.

-Vale lo entiendo me quedo con Josh-dice triste-pero solo hasta que arreglen la casa.

-Si tranquila ya hemos comprado tu ropa y la mia ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar al bar a buscar el uniforme de camarera que llegamos tarde jijijiji-dice Cat.

-Vale vamos-dice Sam.

Despues de que Sam y Cat salieran de trabajar Sam se iba para casa de Freddie y Cat para casa de Josh.

-Hola-dice Cat algo triste y enfadada con Josh.

-Hola-dice Josh algo nervioso por la reaccion de Cat.

-Siento lo de Sam esque termnamos-lo corta Cat.

-Ya me lo conto ella no hace falta que loo repitas eres un cobarde-le dice en tono enfadada.

Josh la coge del brazo y la deja a centrimetros de su cara.

-¿Que me vas a echar a mi tambien?-dice nerviosa por ese acercamiento.

-No a ti no-dice acercandola mas.

Pero en ese momento Cat se aleja del y se va a la habitacion nerviosa.

POV CAT

Que acaba de pasar ese acercamiento me estreso pero tampoco me quejo que digo es el ex de Sam calla Cat deja de pensar cosas raras.

FIN POV CAT

-Hola Freddie-dice Sam.

-Hola Sam toma tu llaves-dice dan dole las llaves de su casa.

-Gracias-dice nerviosa.

-Mira no tenemos que estar asi de tensos nos conocemos desde hace 5 años no pasa nada son 2 semanas de nada y tranquila si Josh termino contigo es que es un tremendo inbecil dejandote escapar.

-Nosotros habiamos terminado terminado y gracias por dejarme quedarme aqui y no estoy tensa solo un poco muy poco nerviosa porque hace tiempo que no te veo y eres mi ex y se me hace raro y ya esta-dice agobiada por ese momento.

-Vale quieres ir mañana a ir a por un cafe que me lo debes-dice riendose por lo bajo.

-Si-dice un poco mas relajada.

**HOLA HOLA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAP ¿QUE PASARA ENTRE SAM Y FREDDIE? ¿Y ENTRE CAT Y JOSH? TODO ESO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP BESOS BESOS CHAO CHAO REVIEWS REVIEWS PORFIS.:):):):)XDXDXD**


	6. ¿Que me pasa?

**HOLA HOLA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ME ALEGRA QUE OS GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y AQUI OS DEJO EL CAP POR AHORA ESTE ES EL CAP EN EL QUE HAY MA SEDDIE POR AHORA NO LO OLVIDEIS:):) BESOS.**

Despues de que Sam y Freddie hayan ido a la cafeteria y que se hallan contado como les a ido estos 5 meses, se iban a volver a casa.

-Tengo una idea y si en vez de ir a casa, te voy a llevar a un sitio-le ofrece a Sam.

-¿A cual?-le pregunta Sam intrigada.

-Ya lo veras-le dice algo nervioso-ponte esto-le dice mientras le da una venda para taparse los ojos.

Freddie le pone la venda en los ojos y la coge de la mano para guiarla.

-Hay un escalon ahi levanta el pie...ahora-le dice para que no se haga daño.

-¿Llegamos?-le pregunta Sam.

-No aun no-le contesta.

Justo cuando llegaron a ese sitio Freddie la destapo los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿te gusta?-pregunta nervioso.

-¿Porque me llevastes aqui?-pregunta curiosa.

-¿No te gusta?-dice triste.

-No me encanta pero no entiendo, y tambien esta cerrado-dice entre una risa.

-Ya lo se nos colaremos dentro y estaremos solos, sera mas divertido-dice alegre.

-¿Que Freddie si nos pillan iremos a la carcel, y no se patinar sobre hielo-dice nerviosa.

-Ya lo se te enseñare y no nos van a pillar nunca hay gente vigilando en estos lugares-dice convencido.

-Bueno vale vamos-dice no tan convencida pero ilusionada.

Freddie tenia las llaves del sitio pero Sam no se molesto a preguntar pero lo que pasa esque no tenia las llaves para coger los patines asi que se pusieron a patinar con los zapatos.

-Freddie me voy a matar-dice Sam justo en el momento se callo y Freddie la cogio de la manos y se pusieron a patinar agarrados de las manos.

-Tu sigueme-dice patinando agarrado de las manos a Sam.

POV SAM

¿Que esta pasando? me estoy volviendo loca, a que vino esto de llevarme a una pista de patinaje aunque es tierno, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

FIN POV SAM

Justo en ese momento Sam coloco mal su pie y callo encima de Freddie riendose.

-¿Que te pasa para que te caes?-dice Freddie riendose.

-Coloque mal un pie-dice entre risas.

En ese momento Sam y Freddie se fueron acercando mucho mas uno al otro quedaron a 2 cm uno del otro pero justo en ese momento llega un policia y los ve.

-EH!-dice el policia-¿Que haceis aqui?-dice provocando un susto entre Sam y Freddie mientras Sam se levantaba de encima de Freddie-No podeis estar aqui-dice el policia.

-Lo siento-dice Sam al policia nerviosa.

-No a sido culpa de la chica fue mi culpa la traje yo aqui y ella no lo sabia que veniamos aqui lo siento-dice Freddie intentando que Sam no le caiga cargos por eso.

-Me puedo defender yo solita Freddie-le dice un poco enfadada y nerviosa por lo que casi pasa hace unos momentos.

-Vale tranquila-dice Freddie confundido.

-Acompañarme-dice el guardia.

-La que has liado-dice Sam.

-Claro como no te a gustado-dice entre risas.

-Vete a la mierda-dice Sam riendose.

**HOLA HOLA ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO PORQUE A MI SINCERAMENTE ESTE CAP ME GUSTO MUCHO BESOS BESOS CHAO CHAO :):):):)XDXDXD**


	7. Carcel y acoso

**HOLA HOLA SIENTO TANTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES ME SIENTO MUY MAL :(:(:( BUENO PERO AQUI OS DEJO EL CAP Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO** **A Y ESTE CAP ES UN POCO M.**

-¿Nos vas a meter en la carcel?-pregunta Freddie asustado.

-Tu no se-le dice a Freddie-y tu guapa no tranquila-le dice a Sam.

Despues el policia los llevo a la comisaria, y despues el policia mando a los guardias a llevar a Freddie a la carcel.

-¿Que porque tengo que ir a la carcel?, si tampoco a sido para tanto-dice Freddie con miedo.

Justo cuando los guardias se llevaron a Freddie a la carcel aparecio otro policia y los 2 miraron a Sam.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunta Sam asustada y preocupada.

-Nada-dice el policia acercandose a Sam.

Y en ese momento el otro policia cogio a Sam por la espalda y la giro y la puso encima de la mesa, mientras Sam focejeaba, y un policia se saco el pantalon y su calzoncillo y acercaba su miembro a la boca de Sam y el otro le sacaba la camisa de Sam y el short.

POV FREDDIE

¿Porque me meten en la carcel? por esa tonteria algo me huele mal y dejan a Sam sin nada.

FIN POV FREDDIE

Cuando llegan a la carcel un guardia pregunta el porque de estar en la carcel y cuanto tiempo tiene que estar en la carcel.

-Oiga yo no tengo porque estar en la carcel solo fui a una estadio de patinaje sobre hielo cuando estaba cerrado y por eso tengo que ir a la carcel ¿enserio? ponerme una multa y ya esta-dice indignado.

-¿Por eso tienes que ir a la carcel? ¿quien te dijo que tendrias que ir a la carcel?-pregunta el gusradia extrañado.

-Eso es lo que me dijeron y un policia que se quedo en la comisaria con mi amiga y otro policia-dice un poco alegre porque a lo mejor no tiene que ir a la carcel y preocupado por Sam.

-Vamos a la comisaria-dice preocupado.

Cuando llegan a la comisaria ven una escena de Sam en ropaa interios sentada y atada a una silla los policias desnudos abusando de Sam y Sam llorando.

-¡SAM!-dice Freddie aliviado pensando que podria haber muerto si no llegaban a tiempo.

-¡FREDDIE!-dice Sam mas relajada.

-Tranquila, tranquila-dice mientras la abraza.

-Gracias por venir-dice aliviada.

-Vosotros a la carcel-dice amarrando a los policias.

Despues sale comisaria y Sam y Freddie se van a la casa de Freddie.

-Gracias-dice Sam con lo ojos llorosos llegando a la casa de Freddie.

-Tranquila, respira-le dice Freddie a Sam.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Freddie Sam se sento a su cama.

-Eh tranquila que ya paso lo peor-dice triste por ver a su amiga llorando.

-Gracias lo que no entiendo porque me ayudas-dice extrañada.

-¿Que? ¿porque dices eso?-pregunta Freddie.

-Llevo toda mi vida burlandome, de ti criticandote, pegandote hasta cuando saliamos y ahora me ayudas-dice nerviosa.

-Sam me da igual todo lo que paso hace 5 meses atras no podia dejar que te violaran-dice extrañada por la conclusion de Sam.

-Gracias -dice Sam.

-¿Porque?-pregunta Freddie.

-Por llevarme al estadio-dice Sam.

-Si no te hubiera llevado al estadio no hubiera pasado nada es todo mi culpa-dice triste.

-No no es tu culpa-dice Sam.

Justo en ese momento Freddie se acerco a Sam mientras Sam lo miraba raro pero ella tambien se acercaba por impulso hasta que sus labios se chocaron hasta que se volvio mas inteso.

**HOLA HOLA OS HA GUSTADO A MI SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTO MUCHO ESTE CAP OS A GUSTADO Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MUCHO MAS RAPIDO Y DEJARME SUS REVIEWS PORFIS CHAO CHAO :):):) XDXDXD**


	8. Me enamore

**HOLA HOLA PERDONARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR LO SIENTO ES QUE MI ORDENADOR NO FUNCIONABA PERO AQUI OS DEJO EL CAP Y LO HARE MAS LARGO :):):)**

Sam y Freddie se seguian besandoy cada vez se hacia mas intenso, hasta que Sam reacciono y pararon de besarse.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunta Freddie respirando agitadamente.

-¿Que?-pregunta atonota Sam-¿Como, que, que pasa?-pregunta Sam imitando la voz de Freddie.

-Vale lo entiendo no hace falta que te burles-dice Freddie un poco enfadado-mira, es muy tarde y no quiero discutir, que he tenido un dia largo y agobiante, buenas noches-dice en tono cansado mirando a Sam y llendose a su habitacion.

-¿Que? ¿te vas a ir a la habitacion como si no hubiera pasado nada?-dice Sam enfadada y sorprendida por la reaccion de Freddie.

-Si-dice rendido.

-Yo tambien-dice llendose a la cama.

POV CAT

Hace 2 dias que no veo a Sam y no se nada de ella, y encima no se que me pasa con Josh ese acercamiento me tiene extrañada, y no he hablado apenas con el, a lo mejor tambien esta extrañado, Cat deja de hacerte preguntas que tu no puedes tengo que preguntarle a Josh, hay no que verguenza **(no se escribir los dos puntos encima de la u jiji),** vamos Cat no seas cobarde, venga lo hare jijji creo que me enamore.

-JOSH!-grito Cat saliendo de su habitacion hacia la de Josh.

-¿Que?-dice extrañado por el grito de Cat.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-dice Cat muy nerviosa-hace unos dias que no hablamos desde que echastes a Sam y queria decirte si, desde eso estamos mas distantes que antes porque Sam es mi mejor amiga, y no se si te paso algo raro a ti desde ese Cat muy nerviosa-¿Te paso algo a ti?.

-No te entiendo muy bien-dice Josh muy extrañado sobre la pregunta-¿pasarme el que? no se a que te refieres-dice Josh.

-Vale pues nada-dice Cat algo triste pero fingiendo que esta feliz.

Cat se fue porque supo que si Josh no sabia a lo que se referia sabia que no a sentido nada.

-Espera!-le dice Josh mientras la coge del brazo.

-¿Que?-dice Cat con tono de esperanza pero tristeza.

-Se a lo que te referias-dice nervioso.

-¿En serio?-dice extrañada.

-Si y si-dice nervioso.

-Si,si ¿que?-pregunta Cat.

-Si a si a que se a que te referias-dice Josh-y si a que, si me pasa algo desde,eso.

-Ah-dice Cat medio sonriendo.

-Bueno ahora tengo un poco de sueño asi que me voy a la cama buenas noches Cat-le dice Josh.

-Buenas noches-dice Cat con su tipico tono alegre.

POV JOSH

No puedo creer que Cat halla sentido eso como yo y me halla venido a preguntarme si yo tambien lo sentia y primero digo que no, despues cuando veo que se va triste, aunque lo halla dicho con su tono de alegria no se que actuo en mi que no quiso que se vaya y la agarre del brazo y se lo dije, creo que me enamore.

POV SAM

No puedo dormir, no puedo dormir, no puedo dormir y quiero pero no puedo que dia mas estresante, primero casi me violan, segundo voy a pasar un tiempo viviendo con Freddie mi ex-novio y el primer dia que paso aqui va y nos besamos no me puede pasar nada mas extraño creo que me enamore y tampoco se que es de Cat, mañana voy a ir a hablar con ella la echo de menos.

POV FREDDIE

No puedo dormir, no puedo dormir, no puedo dormir y quiero dormir pero no puedo, ¿porque bese a Sam quiero una respuesta que no sea "sigues enamorado de ella" porque es mentira! pero lo pero es que no queria que parara el beso hay no se que me pasa creo que me enamore.

**HOLA HOLA ESTE HA SIDO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES ME GUSTA ESTE CAP PORQUE TODOS ADMITEN QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS NO QUIERO QUE ME ODIEIS PERO A LO EMJOR DE UN CAP A OTRO TARDO ALGUN TIEMPO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PPORQUE AQUI EN ESPAÑA SE ESTA LA VUELTA AL COLE Y HAY QUE COMPRAR LOS UNFORMES, EL MATERIAL ETC... ASI QUE A LO MEJOR TARDO ALGUNOS DIAS DE MAS LO SIENTO YA SABEIS EL COLE GRRR ;););) XDXDXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA HOLA SIENTO TANTISIMO NO HABEROS ESCRITO DURANTE ESTOS MESES PERO NO TENIA TIEMPO ALGUNO NI PARA IR AL BAÑO EL INSTITUTO QUE ACABO DE EMPEZAR 1 DE SECUNDARIA Y ESTOY TAN NERVIOSA A Y ESTE CAP VA UN POCO MAS DE CAT Y JOSH Y LA CANCION QUE HAY EN EL CAP SE LLAMA TU JARDIN CON ENANITOS DE MELENDI A MI LA CANCION ME GUSTA MUCHO OS LA RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR SI NO LA CONOCEIS :) BUENO AQUI EL CAP ICARLY NI VICTORIOUS ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

Era una mañana de verano Sam se levantaba algo nerviosa por lo sucedido el día anterior y haber admitido que seguía "algo" enamorada de Freddie.

-Hola Freddie-dijo Sam con la voz algo seca.

-Hola Sam-dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Los dos estaban en la cocina mientras Freddie se hacia unas tostadas Sam abria la nevera en busca de bacon el cual no encontro.

-PORQUE NO HAY BACON?!-grita Sam enfadada.

-Porque no compre-dijo Freddie un poco pasando de todo lo que le decia.

-Pues compra!-dijo Sam como si fuera lo mas obvio y ordenandole.

-Pero es que no quiero!-dijo Freddie enfadandose.

POV FREDDIE

No me lo puedo creer que mañanita me esta dando por el bacon y vamos a empezar una discusion y no me apetece es muy pronto no me puedo creer que este un "poco" enamorada de ella.

-Me voy-dijo Sam ya tranquila.

-A donde?-dijo Freddie curioso.

-Que mas te da?!-dijo Sam.

En la casa de Josh

Cat se levantaba tranquila, relajada y se fue a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno y estaba Josh intentando hacerse unas lonchas de bacon con huevos pero estaban todos quemados.

-Te ayudo?-pregunta Cat extrañada.

-Sii-dijo Josh rindiendose.

En eso Cat se pone delante de el y cojio el mango de la sarten y en ese instante Josh toco la mano de Cat y Josh giro a Cat teniendola justo al frente suya y Cat se puso de puntillas y Josh la besa durante 10 segundos hasta que Cat se da cuenta de que esta besando al ex-novio de su mejor amiga y paro de besarle y salio corriendo directa a su habitacion y se vistio y se fue corriendo a la calle dejando a Josh sorprendido.

CON SAM.

Sam iba por la calle sin rumbo con un calor insoportable.

-Que calor hace-dijo Sam quejandose en eso iba a cojer el movil para llamar a Cat que hace tiempo que no la ve desde lo sucedido y justo la llama Cat.

-Si?-pregunta Sam desde el movil.

-Sam soy yo Cat-dice.

-Que pasa Cat justo iba a llamarte-dijo Sam.

-Iba a decirte si quieres ir a un bar a hablar que ya nunca hablamos te echo de menos-dijo Cat triste.

-Vale cuando?

-Hoy en media hora en el bar de siempre (no se me ocurria un nombre)-dijo Cat rapidamente-vale?.

-Sii vale-dijo Sam yendo directa al bar porque le quedaba lejos-adios Cat hasta ahora.

-Sii adiosin (no se a que vino este saludo pero me lo imagine en Cat y me gusto :))

CON JOSH.

Josh estaba yendo a la casa de Freddie.

-Vale ya llegue como le cuento al ex de mi novia esto-dijo Josh para si mismo-venga voy a llamar.

-Hola que quieres-pregunta Freddie extrañado por que el este ahi.

-No vengo a pelear ni mucho menos pero necesito tu ayuda-dijo Josh.

-Para que?-dijo Freddie curioso.

-Mejor entremos-dijo Josh sin preguntarle nada Freddie.

-Vale-dijo Freddie.

CON SAM Y CAT.

Las dos chicas llevaban en el bar unas 2 horas reian y hablaban la pasaban bien hasta que Cat le va a contar lo de Josh.

-Sam tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo nerviosa.

-El que Cat?-dijo Sam curiosa y nerviosa.

-Que... estoy... un.. poquito o mucho... enamorada-dijo Cat pero no podia continuar por miedo a Sam.

-De quien estas enamorada Cat-dijo Sam interasada.

-De... JO..SH NO ME PEGUES!-dijo Cat asustada.

-En serio...-dijo Sam un poco sorprendida y triste pero alegre por su amiga.

-Estas enfadada?-dijo Cat con voz dulce.

-No pero un poco sorprendida pero no enfadada-dijo Sam sonriendola.

Justo en ese momento entra Josh y Freddie con una guitarra en la espalda y vieron a las chicas pero no ellas a ellos, Josh sube por unas escaleras del bar y Freddie se queda en una esquina, mientras las chicas seguian hablando derrepente suena una guitarra: y empieza a cantar.

Hoy le pido a mis sueños, que te quiten la ropa que conviertan en besos  
todos mis intentos de morderte la boca  
y aunque entiendo que tu  
tu siempre tienes la ultima palabra en esto del amor

Y hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda, que comparta  
que me de valor y arrojo en la batalla pa ganarla  
y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas  
no se asuste señorita nadie le a hablado de boda  
yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama  
tu perro todas las noches, tu tregua cada mañana  
quiero ser tu medicina, tus silencios y tus gritos  
tu ladrón, tu policía, tu jardín con enanitos  
quiero ser la escoba que en tu vida barra la tristeza  
quiero ser tu incertidumbre y sobretodo tu certeza

**Sam miro a un lado algo incomoda y justo vio a Freddie justo cuando el la miraba.**

Hoy le pide a la luna, que me alargue esta noche  
y que alumbre con fuerza este sentimiento  
y bailen los corazones  
y aunque entiendo que tu  
seras siempre ese sueño que quizás nunca podre alcanzar

**En ese momento Sam le dice Cat que se levante y que ande hacia Josh y Catlo hizo.**

**Y se quedaron de frente mientras Josh seguia cantando.**

Y hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda, que comparta  
que me de valor y arrojo en la batalla pa ganarla  
y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas  
no se asuste señorita nadie le a hablado de boda  
yo tan solo quiero ser las 4 patas de tu cama  
tu perro todas las noches tu tregua cada mañana  
quiero ser tu medicina, tus silencios y tus gritos  
tu ladrón, tu policía, tu jardín con enanitos  
quiero ser la escoba que en tu vida barra la tristeza  
quiero ser tu incertidumbre y sobretodo tu certeza

Y es que yo quiero ser el que nunca olvida tu cumpleaños  
quiero que seas mi rosa y mi espina aunque me hagas daño  
quiero ser tu carnaval, tus principios y tus finales  
quiero ser el mar donde puedas ahogar todos tus males  
quiero que seas mi tango de gardel, mis octavillas  
mi media luna de miel, mi blus, mi octava maravilla  
el baile de mi salón, la cremallera y los botones  
quiero que lleves tu falda y también mis pantalones

Tu astronauta, el primer hombre que pise tu luna  
clavando una bandera de locura  
para pintar tu vida de color, de pasión,  
de sabor, de emoción y ternura  
siempre que usted que yo ya no tengo cura  
sin tu amor.

FIN DE LA CANCION

En ese momento Josh se quedo callado sin nada que decir nervioso mientras Cat lo miraba.

-Que bonito nadie hizo eso por mi nunca-dijo Cat con cara enamorada.

-Te quiero-dijo Josh.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Cat lanzandose a Josh y besandolo mientras la gente del bar apaludia.

En ese momento Freddie se acerca a Sam.

-Hola-dijo Sam

-Hola-dijo Freddie-no te parece incomodo esto? pregunta Freddie interasado.

-Un poco pero me alegro por Cat-dijo Sam.

-Sabes? yo le ayude a escribir parte de la cancion.

-Tu? en serio?-dijo Sam sorprendida.

-Si vino a casa y me lo pidio-dijo Freddie.

-Muy bien-dijo Sam sin mostrar reaccion alguna.

-Vienes a casa es tarde-dijo Freddie-Hay bacon-dijo Freddie con media sonrisa.

Sam lo mira y le sonrie mientras se rie.

-Venga vamos-dijo Sam adelantando a Freddie.

-jajaja-rie Freddie para si mismo-nuca camibiaras y no quiero que cambies-susurra Freddie para si mismo para que no lo oiga nadie.

**HOLA HOLA DEJARME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SI OS GUSTO EL CAP Y LA CANCION PORFIS PORFIS A MI ESA CANCION ME ENCANTA Y ENTRE QUE TENGO UNA CIERTA DEBILIDAD A MELENDI A MI ESTE CAP ME GUSTO MUCHO Y OS VUELVO A PEDIR PERDON DE NUEVO ES QUE ME SIENTO TAN MAL EL PRIMER FIC Y YA TARDANDO ES QUE NO ME INSPARABA Y NO TENIA TIEMPO A Y SE ME OLVIDABA LA ESCENA DE LA CANCION LA SAQUE DE UN EPISODIO DE AUSTIN Y ALLY NO ME GUSTA LA SERIE PERO HACIENDO ZAPPING LA ECONTRE Y EN ESE ME GOLPEO LA INSPIRACION COMO UN RAYO JAJAJA BUENO NO OS ENTRETENGO MAS ADIOS LEYENTES Y PORFAVOR NO DEJEIS DE LLER LA HISTORIA POR TARDAR PORFAA! ME DEJAIS UNOS REVIEWS **

** REVIEWS!**

** REVIEWS!**

** ADIOS ADIOS! HASTA EL SIGIENTE CAP QUE VA A TARDAR LO SIENTO! :'(**


End file.
